


The Wild Thing

by mrs_leary (julie)



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julie/pseuds/mrs_leary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bradley wants Colin, but Colin comes with certain kinks…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wild Thing

**Author's Note:**

> One of the scenes refers to [**The Clouise Stone**](http://www.trekearth.com/gallery/Europe/France/North/Picardie/Haramont/photo177150.htm) in the Forest of Retz.

♦

‘I had already established,’ Bradley James announced in the direction of the ceiling of Colin Morgan’s hotel room, ‘that on beer or Guinness you are a wild man.’

‘Mmm,’ Colin responded from beside him, in a content yet disengaged kind of way.

They were lying sprawled back on Colin’s bed – fully dressed, Bradley noted, and on top of the covers, with their heads down the foot of the bed, and everyone’s virtue (such as it was) intact. And they were sailing about one–and–a–half or maybe two sheets to the wind, whatever that meant.

‘Mmm?’ prompted Colin after a while.

‘Yes. I have spent many crazy nights out on the town establishing this as an undeniable fact.’

‘Mmm…’

‘I have witnesses, too. Katie, Angel, assorted guest stars. It’s undeniable.’

‘What is?’

‘What –’ Bradley frowned as he rewound his thoughts for a moment. ‘What is undeniable is that you are a wild man on beer – and wilder still on Guinness.’

‘If you say so.’

‘I _do_ say so. I _do_. I have established it on scientific principles!’

‘What?’

Bradley would not be deterred at this point. ‘ _What I didn’t know_ ,’ he said, ploughing unsteadily on, ‘was that on red wine, you are mellow.’

‘Mellow…?’

Occasionally the brogue still threw him – unless that was a shoe and not an Irish accent, in which case forget about it – but Bradley only took a moment to work out that Colin was echoing the word enquiringly. ‘Mellow: smooth, relaxed, happy.’ Bradley shifted his head a little to examine his co–star, his eyes like mild fathomless seas and his lips like… like… cool sweet blushing–pink ice cream on a summer day. ‘Sweet,’ Bradley added.

‘Does _not_ mean sweet.’

‘Didn’t say it did!’ Bradley huffed. ‘Said _you_ were. Mellow. And sweet.’

‘Oh.’ Colin smiled a little enigmatically, and turned back to face the ceiling.

 _Mellow. Sweet. Gorgeous._ ‘Colin…’

‘Mmm…?’

‘Here we are in France once more –’

‘You’re commentating,’ Colin observed wisely. ‘Not filming this, are you?’

‘No. Here we are… _in France_ … having known each other for well over a year now –’

‘But do we know each other well?’

‘Exactly my point!’ Bradley cried, triumphantly rising above such paltry diversionary tactics. ‘ _Exactly_ my point. So… indulge my curiosity…’

Colin shot him a glance that was a degree sharper than mellow, but murmured encouragingly enough, ‘Mmm?’

‘When you… um… dip your wick…’

Colin giggled.

‘When you, uh… bang a gong, get it on… what d’you like?’

A sniff, and Colin’s chin tilted up into obstinacy. ‘Why should I tell _you_?’

‘Why…?’ Bradley scrambled for what he thought would be self–evident. ‘We’re friends, aren’t we? Why shouldn’t I know the basics?’

‘Cos. None o’ your business, right? ’S private.’

‘But –’ He didn’t get that. It was perhaps the most fundamental of all their differences, that Bradley was an open book while Colin was firmly closed. Well, no – bits of Colin were totally open and could be riffled at will, but then there was this sealed section with a large sticker on it that announced in forbidding black letters: _You shall not pass!_ ‘But why wouldn’t you tell a friend whether you’re straight or gay?’ Maybe they weren’t… Bradley’s lower lip poked out a bit. ‘Maybe we’re not such good friends as I thought.’

‘Yeah, we are. ’S all right. If _that’s_ all you wanna know.’ Colin flapped a hand airily. ‘Doesn’t actually matter to me.’

‘All right, then. So, which?’

‘Just told you: doesn’t matter.’

‘Oh!’ _Oh…_ Bradley grinned. _Imagine me and you, I do…_ ‘So you’re bi. Cool.’

‘I’m bi–cool, yeah…’ Colin smiled at him, a big wide happy smile.

‘Me, too. And, well… in _that_ case…’ Bradley couldn’t quit gazing at Colin’s mouth, and indeed hadn’t been able to for some months now. Those sweet plump lips, ridiculously kissable whether pouty or smiley, and just… gorgeous. Bradley was beginning to roll closer and lean in, his own mouth unerringly targeting Colin’s, thinking of an exploratory brush just to see if they tasted as delicious as they looked, if they’d respond as filthily as he hoped – he was just starting to tip his balance over towards the other man, when something belatedly occurred to him. ‘Hang on a sec. What d’you mean, you wouldn’t tell me? You just told me!’

‘I did,’ Colin agreed with serene equanimity.

‘So when I asked you what you like… what d’you think I meant? I mean, what _weren’t_ you gonna tell me?’

‘Nothing,’ with a glance away that betrayed the untruth.

‘No, come on. You can’t just pique my curiosity like that and then… leave it piqued.’

‘Yeah, I can.’

‘But –’

Colin smiled at him, sweet and happy and so mellow he was probably instigating world peace simply by existing.

‘Well, who would you tell, and under what circumstances?’

‘I’d tell… a lover. Or, I guess… they’d find out. If they were paying any kind of attention at all.’

 _Lover_ , Bradley echoed dazedly. He hadn’t thought about it in those terms. In fact, he didn’t think he’d ever even used the word before. ‘What if I wanted to… do the wild thing…’

Another giggle. Actually, more like a snicker this time.

‘…with you?’

A slightly wary look crossed Colin’s mobile face, undercutting the mellowness and the humour. ‘Bradley, d’you –’

‘Yeah, I do,’ he replied, confident that must be the appropriate response to whatever Colin might have been about to ask him.

And when there was no further response but for a slightly puzzled edge to the wariness, Bradley began leaning in again. Colin just lay there, waiting for him. Not pulling away, not even tensing, certainly not flinching. Just lying there, watching Bradley ease close. Until at last Bradley was brushing his lips against Colin’s, just a simple dry brush across them, a whispering query. Colin’s fathomless blue eyes watching him, careful now rather than wary. Those beautiful plump pink lips – Bradley shifted his weight to settle in nearer the man, pressed his own lips to Colin’s, just gently, then drew away. Colin blinked, and then he gave a little sigh, those lips parting just a little – and Bradley wasn’t interested any more in holding himself back, in taking it slow – he pushed forward, leaned over the man, pressing a kiss to Colin’s mouth, a proper kiss – and Colin’s arms came up around his shoulders, holding on, holding on, and they were kissing and pushing in against each other, rocking back and forth – and hanging on, clinging on as if they wouldn’t let each other go now, not until all was done between them.

Bradley groaned as Colin broke away from the kiss, he groaned the other man’s name, but that was all right, he didn’t have to pretend to be cool or uninvolved with Colin, with his friend, with such a good friend… Except that Colin wasn’t in his arms any more, and that was bad, that was the most awful thing. ‘ _Colin…_ ’

‘Come on!’ Colin cried. He was kneeling up tall on the bed, energetically wrestling off his own layers of t–shirts. He was laughing in delight as if this was the most wonderful adventure…

Which made perfect sense to Bradley. He scrambled to his knees, lifting his own shirt off, they were both bare–chested now – and Bradley’s gaze ate Colin up, just _devoured_ him, not that he hadn’t seen him a hundred times before but now he was _allowed_ to, allowed to look, to enjoy, to want – while Bradley’s hands went to the button of his own jeans, they were already past any questions of whether and why and –

‘No, come on!’ Colin cried, backing off the bed and then standing in his loose–limbed way which was some beautifully impossible mix of clumsy and graceful. Another peal of that delighted laughter, and Colin was backing towards the doors that led out onto the balcony. ‘Come _on_ , Bradley…’

Bradley went, trusting him, following him, not knowing what the hell was going on except that he _wanted_ Colin, he wanted him, and thank god it seemed that Colin wanted him, too.

He stumbled out onto the balcony, saw Colin retreating into the far corner of it, the light in the courtyard glinting for a moment on Colin’s wide encouraging smile, twinkling in his eyes – and then Colin was in the shadows cast by a creeping vine, and there was a rustle of leaves, and Bradley followed, followed –

His hands were caught in Colin’s and he was drawn close to where Colin leaned back against the railings. ‘I needed some air,’ Colin confided, and as Bradley’s vision adjusted to this sheltered little corner he could have sworn Colin’s eyes twinkled again, perhaps catching the… the starlight or something.

‘Air, yes,’ Bradley repeated, a bit dazed. ‘It’s, uh… very fresh.’

‘Very,’ Colin agreed solemnly – and then he tugged at Bradley’s hands, and they were in each other’s arms again, and kissing, and –

And Bradley was pressing up close against Colin – he spared a moment to hope the balcony railing would hold – but then the intoxicating feel of Colin’s bare stomach against his own, of Colin’s hardness matching his, pressing hot through layers of denim, nothing else mattered other than this, _this_ – and Colin was kind of wild, only not in a Guinness way – his hands running over every inch of Bradley’s skin that they could reach, pushing through his hair fingers deliciously hard against his scalp, then rubbing a thumb–pad over a nipple – Bradley gasping, and clinging onto that narrow waist – and god it was good, so simple and so good, with Colin taking deep deep breaths of the fresh French night air, and learning back into the vine, tipping back to roll his head against the stems and leaves that rustled and caressed him like Bradley wanted to – Bradley moaning, keening with need, and –

And Colin’s fingers were surprisingly nimble unbuttoning unzipping, and then wrapping around their cocks, both their cocks held tight together in Colin’s beautiful hands – Bradley grasping the railing at either side of that delectable waist, and thrusting in a long circular roll up against his friend, his friend, _Colin Morgan_ , who was kissing him, _kissing_ him – now groaning thickly, needily, ‘Bradley… _Bradley!_ ’

And he was spilling over, they both were, and it was sweet and confusing and beautiful and messy, and Bradley swayed for a moment, swayed with the power of it, dizzy with the pleasure –

And next thing he knew they were curled up together on the bare boards of the balcony, curled up in the corner, in each other’s arms, and the vine murmured around them, hiding them, and for a moment Bradley imagined he saw Colin lift his head to brush his lips in a dry whisper against one of those plump green leaves –

But he must have been dreaming, cos he woke a while later, and he was a bit cold and cramped, and they had to help each other stand up and stagger inside, into the bed – and Colin was still laughing in delight even if that was only in the way that he breathed – and Bradley was happy, too, so happy, but he just wanted to sleep now, so he dragged Colin that little bit closer under the duvet, snuggled into his arms, and closed his eyes with a contented little sigh.

♦

They had a free evening two days later, and Bradley was all for going to bed early (not to sleep) but it seemed that Colin had other plans. ‘Get your trainers, Bradley,’ he said once they’d been dropped off at the hotel – ‘your walking shoes or whatever – and meet me in the courtyard.’

‘Walking shoes?!’ he protested.

‘Yeah…’ Colin grinned at him a bit wickedly, obviously knowing exactly what was on Bradley’s mind.

‘I was thinking about doing things… that _don’t_ involve shoes. In fact, things where bare feet are preferable.’

‘I know. We’ll get to that.’

‘Yeah?’

The wickedness glinted in Colin’s eyes as he looked at Bradley from under his brow. ‘I don’t think you’ll be disappointed.’

‘Right,’ said Bradley, and dashed up to his room as fast as he could go.

An hour later they were deep in the forest, sitting together in the middle of this huge flat grey rock that was rising from the forest floor like a whale shouldering the sky, and Colin was producing a bottle of red wine, two tumblers and a corkscrew from his backpack.

‘This is amazing,’ said Bradley.

‘It certainly was last time,’ Colin agreed with a quirk in his brow. He handed a half–full tumbler of wine to Bradley.

Bradley grinned. ‘I meant the rock.’

‘Yeah…’ with his tone all husky and breathy.

Bradley took a mouthful of wine, and considered his friend. It had all turned around, and now Colin was the man with only one thing on his mind. ‘Why d’you bring me out here,’ Bradley complained (mildly, but meaning it), ‘when we could be in bed right now, doin’ the wild thing…’

‘Don’t need a bed.’

‘Well yeah, the balcony worked, too, but I –’ The words snagged in Bradley’s throat as Colin continued to look at him with all his quirky wickedness. ‘Oh god,’ said Bradley, glancing around at the sheltering forest, the smooth broad grey stone, the oval of precious darkening sky above them with the first star glinting like Colin’s eyes. ‘Oh god… I’m thinking of comfy mattresses and – and _privacy_ , and _you’re_ thinking of doing it right here and now on this damned rock, aren’t you?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Oh _god_ , Colin,’ he protested.

‘Drink up,’ Colin said, nudging him with an encouraging elbow.

Bradley did so, downing the rest of his wine at once, though he muttered ‘oh god’ again when Colin immediately poured him some more. ‘At least tell me you’ve got a blanket in that backpack of yours.’

‘No.’

Bradley shaped a hand to the surface of the stone, rubbed lightly along it. The surface wasn’t rough, but it was still a _rock_. ‘You know about carpet burn, right? This is gonna be a hundred times worse.’

‘I don’t mind.’

‘Well, what if _I_ do?’

Colin poured him some more wine.

Bradley drank it. And of course the wine was working its spell, he was feeling mellow and adventurous and just reckless enough to begin to suspect that he would, as always, go along with Colin’s latest mad scheme just as Colin always went along with his. ‘What if…’ And Bradley huffed before continuing with quiet irony, ‘What if someone comes?’

‘Someone will,’ Colin promised in a whisper.

And next thing Bradley knew, he was bare–chested, and Colin had been kind enough to randomly–on–purpose drop his t–shirt just where Bradley’s shoulders rested – and Bradley’s jeans were undone though not pushed down beyond his hips, and Colin was going down on him with abandon, and Bradley could feel a shout rising within him, it was just so _extraordinary_ – he stared up into the inky blue sky beginning to glitter with stars like Colin’s mysterious eyes, and he felt this shout bubbling up from within him, only he was already keening he was already crying out and when he came with Colin mouthing at his balls, Colin’s beautiful fingertips teasingly trailing up his cock – when he came, spunk splashing against his own stomach, he shouted loud enough to fill the whole sky.

And then Colin was sitting up tall, tearing off the last of his own clothes, wrestling his jeans and briefs off his long legs – lying down over Bradley apparently heedless of rock burn on his knees and elbows – shifting against him, kissing and mouthing at Bradley’s lips and jaw and cheeks, thrusting against the tenderness the wetness between Bradley’s hips while Bradley palmed that delicious narrow rear and tugged him provoked him, added to gravity’s pull and Colin’s push – and within moments Colin was coming, too, a savage kind of moan rolling from his perfect plump lips, and Bradley caught him up close in his arms, and clung on, and it was wild and crazy and so fuckin’ perfect Bradley was scared for a moment that the dampness in his eyes was sentimental rather than well–shagged.

♦

‘Was that… was that some kind of pagan rite?’ Bradley asked once they were back at the hotel, tucked up safe together in Colin’s bed.

‘No,’ said Colin. Then he thought twice. ‘Maybe it has been that for other people, in that place, at other times. That’s not what it was for me. It’s not… a religious thing.’

‘You, uh… Well, when I asked you what you like… this is it, isn’t it? You like doing it outdoors.’

‘I like… being part of nature.’

‘What do you do in winter?’

‘Find someone with a proper conservatory,’ Colin replied with a hint of irony. But he was deadly serious when he continued, ‘I just discovered the palm house at Kew. All these beautiful ferns, these astonishing plants… And, you know, it’s not like I have anything _against_ beds… It’s just that I prefer…’

‘Being outdoors. Yeah…’ Bradley mused, but he already knew what he wanted. ‘I guess I can see the attraction.’

‘You can?’ Colin sounded a bit amazed, a bit careful, as if this was where it had all gone wrong for him a hundred times before.

‘Yeah. Actually, I definitely can.’

‘Bradley –’

‘Take me along with you on these adventures. For now.’

‘For now,’ Colin breathed like he’d just been promised the most marvellous thing, and Bradley could feel the smile on Colin’s face when he pressed a kiss to Bradley’s temple, and Bradley was smiling, too.

♦

The third time, Bradley found himself flat on his back again, but in the middle of a field and naked now, and he didn’t even care about the crop–stubble pricking up into his back and his rear because Colin was riding him, Colin had produced condoms as well as wine from that backpack of his, and now Colin was straddling Bradley’s hips and riding him with a teasing rolling rhythm that was devastatingly relentless and yet _never quite enough_ , and his head was thrown back and his arms thrown wide, and the night sky above them was utterly _spectacular_ this far from anywhere but Bradley only had eyes for his friend, his amazing unexpected friend.

Colin shouted as he came, joyous, full of a happy kind of awe. Bradley laughed in delight, and hung on as long as could – which was all of maybe five seconds, with Colin grinding grounding down against him and swivelling his hips – and Bradley shouted too and arched up, his spunk pouring from him deep within Colin, while above them the planets finally heavily shifted into their true alignment.

♦

And Bradley still didn’t care about the stubble, it could draw blood from him if it wanted, because Colin was in his arms, they were lying there snuggled up close together and everything was so fuckin’ _wonderful_.

‘Plants,’ Bradley babbled at last into the quiet night. ‘I don’t have a garden, but I can grow plants at my place, as many as you like. Mrs Henderson from the flat below ’ll come water them when we’re away, she already collects my mail.’

Colin tipped his head back a bit and those midnight dark eyes glinted at him. ‘D’you wanna be my lover, Bradley?’

‘I wanna be your shag, your main squeeze…’

‘Bradley…’ Low and cautious, like he was having second thoughts, like maybe Colin thought they weren’t on the same page after all.

‘Plants. And if it’s just gonna be you and me, then we’ll make sure we’re safe, and we can forget about the rubbers – cos _really_ , it has to be bareback, doesn’t it? It has to be our skin and our spunk – our _seed_ , and nothing else. Just _us_ , the way we are.’

Colin moaned.

‘I want you to be my wild thing,’ Bradley added, ‘my nature boy.’

‘ _Bradley…_ ’ Whispered now, like Colin had just surrendered to him.

And that felt so fuckin’ awesome that Bradley surrendered, too. ‘I’ll be your lover, your lovin’ man. If that’s what you want.’

‘That’s what I want,’ said Colin.

‘Then that’s how it is, lover.’

And that’s how it began.

♦


End file.
